undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
Inverted Fate
Inverted Fate is an alternate universe that was created by an online Reddit user by the name of Dorklet, or more commonly associated as "Dorked". Dorked states that Inverted Fate is not a retelling of Undertale. Rather, it is a new story, directly connected to canon. About the AU The story began in June 20th of 2016, and was one of the few AU to be directly connected to canon Undertale, taking place after Asriel successfully beat Frisk in their final battle, and made good on their promise to "Take it all to Zero". Asriel's inexperience with his godlike powers resulted in him scrambling around the positions of the six Lost Souls in the timeline, those being Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Toriel. The swaps are similar to Underswap, albeit in Inverted Fate, they have more far-reaching consequences than in most common depictions. Notable Changes General Changes * Due to the snowball effect of the choices of the lost souls, the Underground has a far more hopeless nature, with monsterkind wracked with an even deeper resentment towards humanity. * The Ruins is much more welcoming, due to all of the flowers and vegetation Asgore spread around. * Snowdin Town has a holographic sky, built by Undyne. This is convinced Toriel to hire her as the third Royal Scientist. * In the first half of Waterfall lies Fort Aquarius, the Royal Guard's headquarters. It was built after the Waterfall Incident, where the Integrity Child, supposedly riled up by the aggression of several monsters, went on a rampage resulting in the death of 39 monsters and injury of 29 more. They were stopped and supposedly killed by Toriel and Gerson, with the help of a healer mage. * There are significantly more minibosses. Along with Napstablook, the Snowdin Canine Unit, RG 01 and RG 02, Muffet and Mad Dummy, the minibosses include the Ruins bullies (Loox, Dummy and Migosp), Jerry, Knight Knight, Dohj, Bratty and Catty, Mettaton (first encounter), Undyne (first encounter) RG 03 and RG 04 and all the contendants in Mettaton’s anime tourney (Mad Dummy (faux battle), Jerry (rematch), Glyde, So Sorry and Undyne and Mettaton). * Due to Undyne’s antagonism towards Frisk, Hotlands is far more perilous, filled with many seemingly dangerous traps and puzzles. * Likely due to Undyne’s influence, Mettaton’s shows tend to take on a more action/anime theme. Rather than a quiz show in the lab, Mettaton secretly films Undyne fighting Frisk with Papyrus trying to convince her to back off. The cooking show is replaced with a ridiculously hammy Sailor Moon parody, with Mettaton dressed as Moonlight Fuku and Undyne dressed as Tuxedo Mask. The Hotlands news report is replaced with an equally over-the-top anime tournament. In place of the opera show, Mettaton has a courtroom drama, with an Ace Attorney style trial, starring Frisk as the defendant, Papyrus as the defence, Undyne as the prosecution and Mettaton as the judge (complete with a pink wig). * Due to Toriel’s infuence, the Underground has a significantly higher emphasis on education. * There is more advanced technology in the Underground, due to Undyne and Papyrus’s ambitions and kindness, coupled with the higher emphasis on education, courtesy of Toriel. * At the end of the CORE, after Mettaton SPIRAL’s battle, Undyne will have another battle, this time piloting a mecha. * Inverted Fate will be noticeably longer than canon Undertale, with the events after the True Lab being a full-length arc about as long as a Hotlands-sized part of UT. Dorked has said that IF will be about as long as a full length JRPG. * The Genocide Route will be non-canon and have six major battles. Rather than being an unsatisfying grind, it will be a full-fledged campaign showing how the characters react to another murderous human. Character Changes * Frisk is a fully-fledged character in Inverted Fate. They're an incredibly emotional and kind child, always trying their best to do the right thing, while never missing an opportunity for a sassy remark or retort. However, they're rather emotionally volatile, being prone to bursts of anger, or bouts of insecurity, which often leads them into making impulsive, rash decisions when they could've left well-enough alone. They are extremely insecure, but mask this under a guise of optimism and charisma. They demonstrate several confidence and self-worth issues. That combined with their aforementioned emotional issues makes them rather pliable for Flowey's own purposes.They has the habit of switching outfits whenever they're about to enter a new area. Frisk is twelve years old. * Flowey is notably the very same soulless flower from canon, completely remembering his canon life, including Frisk’s actions in their neutral/pacifist runs up until his short-lived victory. To regain possesion of the human souls, Flowey “befriends” Frisk and Papyrus, and manipulates them for his own gain. It is currently unknown how other characters justify his existence, since Alphys's original Determination experiments that led to his creation were conducted by Undyne and Papyrus. However, the few characters who know of his existence, like Sans, are very suspicious of him. Dorked has mentioned that there is a flower vessel in IF. The comic makes no attempt to hide Flowey’s true identity as Asriel * Chara is the narrator. Their secretiveness around the child has earned them the nickname "Captain Cryptic". Chara shares Frisk's penchant for sassy remarks, albeit they are far more cynical and pessimistic as a result of their rather powerless situation. While they did love the Dreemurrs in their own way, they were consumed by their hatred for humanity. They where about twelve or thirteen when they died. * Asgore is the homely exile of the Ruins. He cares for Frisk, and had dismantled all spike puzzles in the Ruins after deeming them too dangerous. Most of the change went into the Ruins themselves. They're far more verdant, thanks to Asgore's talents with gardening, and in general more relaxed thanks to his more lenient attitude to those around him. This had the side-effect of allowing bullies like Loox to run rampant and antagonize other denizens of the ruins with impunity, however. Asgore declared war on humanity. However, after killing one human (Patience), Asgore, overwhelmed with a sense of deja vu, along with his remorse, reteated to the Ruins to atone for his mistakes, leaving Toriel as the Underground’s leader. He hides his burdens under kindness and a smile. * Napstablook is in his original position, though more social and outgoing due to the positive influence of Mettaton and Asgore. * Papyrus is the apprentice of the Royal scientist and is generally a goofball, however, he does posses some insecurities. Papyrus' boundless enthusiasm has been channeled towards scientific pursuits in Inverted Fate, picking up where his brother left off. Upon spotting Frisk first leaving the Ruins, he swore to began their greatest work yet: To prove that humans can be kind, loving, and perfectly capable of living alongside monsterkind. He's been partnering with Frisk ever since, helping them along in their battles, and developing a rather deep friendship. * Sans is Papyrus’s elder brother and the lieutenant of the Royal Guard. While he’s every bit as laidback and comedic as his canon counterpart, Sans is far more proactive and motivated due to his lack of knowledge on resets. * Mettaton is very similar to his Undertale counterpart, being the superstar of the Underground. His body (which has a shonun-inspired design, with spikes, shoulder pads and triangular shades) was build by Undyne as a favor to Alphys, but only after Mettaton promised to stay in touch with his friends and family. Thus, Napstablook and Shyren remain a big part of his life as co-stars. Likely due to Undyne’s infuence, Mettaton’s shows take on a more anime/action theme. * Alphys is the brilliant but insecure Captain of the Royal Guard. Alphys has a far more analytical approach to tackling issues, compared to Undyne's head-on methods. Ever since Undyne relevances the tapes, she has buried her true feeling for humanity and tries to act the part of a tough leader, believing that the Captain of the Royal Guard should represent the many over the few. She fights with a lightning-infused crossbow. * Undyne is the Royal Scientist, and takes her job extremely seriously. She cares deeply for the hopes and dreams of the monsters, building a sky dome for the sake of keeping the spirits of the people in Snowdin raised. Her missing eye has been replaced with a cybernetic eye that shoots lasers. Whether or not she lost it in an accident or deliberately to have an excuse to implement a cyborg eye is up in the air at the moment. Undyne publicly broadcasted the true lab tapes to the entire kingdom. This is why monsterkind is generally more hostile to humans. Undyne aims to break the Barrier and free monsterkind, no matter the personal cost, believing that humanity has done enough evil and does not deserve mercy. This puts her at odds with Papyrus, who adamantly protects his new friend Frisk from Undyne. * Toriel is the sorrowful queen of the Underground. After Asgore retreated to the Ruins to atone for his actions, Toriel, as queen, stopped the war on humanity and decreed that every human that fell was to be judged by their own merits, much to the outrage of her people. Other complications led to the deaths of several of the fallen humans, some by her own hand. Toriel was heartbroken upon the discovery that one of her own children (Chara) had planned their own death and pushed Asriel to go to the surface and take more lives. This discovery re-ignighted her people’s hatred for humanity and they cried out for justice once more. Toriel couldn’t take it anymore. Her spirit broken, she secluded herself to the castle and has not been publically seen in three years. Trivia * Papyrus has tasted his spahgettiti because Toriel urged him to do so to ensure that his cooking is on the right track. Category:Role-Swap AUs